Text Me
by nadiac869
Summary: Mitchie and Shane don't know each other but they meet and Mitchie won't put up with Shane's attitude towards her or anyone else. Will she finally change him? Or will he hate her as well? Will there be love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N new story, I based it off some other CR stories I've read recently however, this has its own twists and turns.**

Chapter 1

"I'm so bored," I whined to Caitlyn.

"What do you suggest I do about it?" she asked in the same bored tone.

"Find something to do," I suggested and her face lightened up instantly.

"Can we play truth or dare?" she asked.

"We're eighteen not eight Cait," I told her and she shrugged.

"So it's not like that's stopped us before," she said and I shrugged, she was right, we did act like little kids a lot. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Fine but I'm so going first."

"Fine truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," I was so not going down to her.

"Alright, I dare you to type a random number into your phone and send them a message, if they don't reply, you're going to school in a dress tomorrow."

"WHAT?" I almost yelled. She raised an eyebrow as if challenging me. "Fine I'll do it," I mumbled.

To: (insert random number here)

Hi! My evil friend dared me to text you please reply I really don't want to wear a dress to school tomorrow!

I pressed send and looked over at Caitlyn who was grinning evilly.

"Alright truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oh you suck!" I said and she shrugged. "Alright do you like... Nate Gray from Connect Three?" I asked and she blushed and looked down which was answer enough for me but I wasn't letting her go until she admitted it.

"Yes," she mumbled

"What? I didn't hear that?" I teased.

"I said yes okay but what about you! You soooo like Shane!"

"Yeah so? At least I'm not ashamed to admit it," I told her and loud beeping emerged from my phone which I dived for.

To: (insert another random number here)

Hi person I don't know and have probably never met I my entire life! Haha no we wouldn't want you to be going to school in a dress that would be bad just curiously are you a girl or a boy because it would be a lot less awkward for a girl =P Do you know who I am?

Was the reply I got. Caitlyn, who was reading it over my shoulder, laughed and nudged me enthusiastically.

"Are you going to reply or what?" she asked excitedly.

"Well I was but..."

"Just hurry up already!"

To: (Random number)

I am a girl thank you very much but it would be funny if I wasn't what about you huh? Not a clue who you are should I know you because I don't recognise your number or anything.

To: Mitchie

I am a guy but how is it that bad if you wear a dress. Don't most girls wear dresses? You know me, not personally but you definitely know me, you can call me... Joe's not my real name but whatever. What can I call you?

To: Shane

You may call me... Demi close enough to my real name anyway. How can I know you but not know you at the same time? Do you like go to my school or something?

To: M

No I don't go to school so you definitely don't know me from there. A lot of people know a lot about me but whatever it's not like my life is all that private anyway or well at least not all of it. Do you listen to Connect Three?

To: S

Okay that makes sense I guess. Yeah I listen to Connect Three, Shane's a jerk but whatever, not everyone is perfect, I just think he should learn to appreciate what he's got a little bit more you know?

"Okay well looks like I'm not needed in here anymore, see you tomorrow Mitch," Caitlyn said gathering all her things al heading out.

To: M

I can agree with that why the hate for Shane not like you've ever met him (have you?)

To: S

He just doesn't appreciate what he has, he has a career that people like me can only dream about and he goes around acting like a jerk and treating normal

Civilization like dirt. No I have never net him, never been to a concert but that's what I get for having non rich parents I guess but I'm okay with watching from a distance and listening to them on my iPod when I'm not trying to write a song of my own.

To: M

I'm sure he'll change soon, be doesn't have anywhere to go except up from where he is but I think he is a bit of a jerk as well. Shame you've never met him, but that happens sometimes, you wouldn't be the only one don't worry. You write songs? Can I hear one?

To: S

I hope so. Yeah I do and No you may not hear one but I can send you some lyrics if you want?

To: M

Please?

To: S

'I am confident but I still have my moments,

Baby that's just me.

I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonalds,

baby that's just me.

Well some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where i

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same in the la la land machine'

I have more but it's probably not that great I don't think my songs are very good but it beats no songs at all considering music is practically my life.

To: M

Are you kidding me? That is the best song I have ever heard, it's better than mine that's for sure! (and that's saying something!) please show me the rest of it please? Music IS my life like literally.

To: S

Are you pranking me? Because my music isn't that great.

To: M

It seriously is I'm not joking and I'm in a very successful band so I would know good music when I hear it.

To: S

Really a band? Have I ever heard of it?

To: M

Yeah you have heard of it but I'm not telling you because it would probably ruin this little friendship we have going.

To: S

Alright fine, the rest of the song;

'Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress?

Well Baby that's not me

Who said I can be single and have to go out and mingle

Baby that's not me

Well some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where i

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same in the la la land.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel

'cause nothing else is real in the la la land appeal.

some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything

Because of where i

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same in the la la land machine

Well I'm not gonna change in the la la land machine

I will stay the same in the la la land machine

Machine machine

I won't change anything in my life

(I won't change anything in my life)

I'm staying myself tonight

(I'm staying myself tonight)'

To: M

Wow just wow.

To: S

Really? Wow? That all or are you speechless over there?

To: M

Hi Shane's friend! Any reason my brother looks like a fish while staring at his phone?

To: S

Hi Joe's brother (insert your name here) um yeah he read the song I wrote, he asked so I sent it to him why? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?

To: M

Joe? His name isn't Joe its Shane O.o right yeah doesn't matter my name is Nick is the song in the recent texts?

To: S

Yeah it is Hi Nick! I'm Demi

To: M

Is there any reason both my brothers are now looking like fishes and staring at Shane's phone?

To: S

Just don't read the recent texts, I don't think you want to look like that as well. Who are you?

To: M

I'm Nate and Shane's brother.

To: S

Nate and Shane? Then you're Jason right?

To: M

Yep that would be me.

To: S

Alright please try and get Shane back on the phone and don't tell him that I know you're Connect Three okay?

To: M

You got it!

To: M

You still there Demi?

To: S

Yeah I'm here, nice brothers you have there.

To: M

Huh?

To: S

While you were standing there looking like a fish I talked to your brothers Nick and Kevin.

To: M

Sorry your song was amazing it's like nothing compared to my songs.

To: S

I'm sure your fans would deny that.

To: M

Well Nick seems to agree with me.

To: S

Yeah well just don't show Kevin as well please I don't think I can take that.

To: M

Can you write us a song? Like my band? We will fully credit you and everything it's just... Your songs are amazing and we haven't really written anything decent lately.

To: S

Fine but it could take at least a day.

To: M

That's okay with me a DAY? Don't you mean a week or a month?

To: S

No 12 - 24 hours should be sufficient.

To: M

Alrighty then do your stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to all the reviewers in the last chapter here's some more for all of you readers.**

Chapter 2

I picked up my phone and called Caitlyn.

"Can you come back?" I asked.

"What? Why? I just left!"

"Because I need you to help me with something and it would be awesome in the long run?"

"Alright fine but why is it so important?"

"Just come I'll tell you then."

"Alright fine you're lucky I didn't get very far," he huffed and hung up on me.

Five minutes later, Caitlyn showed up at my house and I dragged her to my room to get started. She set up all of her recording equipment and sound stuff so he could mix the track after we wrote it.

"So you ever going to tell me why it's important?" she asked and I shrugged.

"Not 'till after we finish because it needs to be our best work."

"What? But we always do our best and you don't let me see your songs half the time!"

She exclaimed and I shrugged again.

"Well this needs to be better than our best because it could be a hit," I told her and she gave me several confused looks which I ignored.

"So have you got anything so far?"

"Um yeah bits and pieces but not enough."

"Well give me something to work with other wise I won't know what I'm working with."

"Alright,

'I didn't wanna say I'm sorry for breaking us apart.

I didn't wanna say it was my fault even though I knew it was.

I didn't wanna call you back 'cause I knew that I was wrong.

Yeah I knew I was wrong.'

That's all I have so far," I told her and she looks surprised for a second before becoming thoughtful and scribbling something down in her notebook.

"'One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Wanted to call no need to fight.

You know I wouldn't lie.

But tonight we'll leave it on the line,'" I read over her shoulder. "Caitlyn that is perfect!" I exclaimed before repeating it, giving Caitlyn a chance to work out some of the mixes for it.

"'Listen baby, never would have said forever if I knew it'd end so fast

Why did you say I love you if you knew that it wouldn't last.

Baby I just can't hear what you're saying the line is breaking up.

Or is that just us? Oh baby just us.' and then the chorus again," I said and Caitlyn agreed immediately.

"Try to call again and get your mailbox.

Like a letter left unsent...' I don't have anything else," she told me.

"Okay how about...

'Apologies are often opening ended but this one's better left unsaid' then the chorus and we can add some other bits at the end?"

"That... Is by far the best song we've ever written," Caitlyn stated proudly.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah now all we need is the backing track and the lyrics over that and we're all set."

"Thank you for this Caitlyn this could be our big break," I told her.

"How does that even make sense it's not like anyone ever gets to listen to our music so..."

"Yeah well it's a little different this time because I believe we just wrote a song for someone else."

"Then why are we recording it?" she asked even more confused.

"It doesn't matter just do the mix and we can record it and yeah..."

After about 20 minutes, Caitlyn had finished the backing track and we had set up all the necessary recording equipment and we were ready to go.

'I didn't wanna say I'm sorry for breaking us apart.

I didn't wanna say it was my fault even though I knew it was.

I didn't wanna call you back 'cause I knew that I was wrong.

Yeah I knew I was wrong.

One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Wanted to call no need to fight.

You know I wouldn't lie.

But tonight we'll leave it on the line.

Listen baby, never would have said forever if I knew it'd end so fast

Why did you say I love you if you knew that it wouldn't last.

Baby I just can't hear what you're saying the line is breaking up.

Or is that just us? Oh baby just us.

One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Wanted to call no need to fight.

You know I wouldn't lie.

But tonight we'll leave it on the line.

Try to call again and get your mailbox.

Like a letter left unsent.

Apologies are often open ended but this one's better left unsaid.

One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Wanted to call no need to fight.

You know I wouldn't lie.

But tonight we'll leave it on the line.'

After recording the lyrics for the song, I let Caitlyn go so she could work her magic on the song so she could give it back to me and I could send it off to 'Joe'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N its been a while for this story so heres an update and I really don't like asking for reviews but i'm feeling really let down by them so can EVERYONE who reads this please review especially if its anonymous I don't care how bad you think it is either =P**

Chapter 3

To: Shane

I'm bored =P

To: Mitchie

Why aren't you writing the song?

To: Shane

Already did, me and my friend... Alyson wrote it and now she's touching it up.

To: Mitchie

What do you mean 'touching it up'?

To: Shane

We recorded it so she's editing it a little bit.

To: Mitchie

You recorded it? I only asked you to write it like three hours ago!

To: Shane

Yeah well it gave me an opportunity to write and record and when can i ever turn that down?

To: Mitchie

Yeah i guess, it does get boring after a while though.

To: Shane

Are you kidding? You just need to find ways to make it fun; I certainly do when i record.

To: Mitchie

Yeah i guess i might need to try that sometime =P so when are you getting the song back?

To: Shane

Round about now.

When i sent this, i checked my emails on my phone and sure enough there was a sound file from Caitlyn which i listened to just to check that it was good.

To: Shane

So are you going to tell me who you really are because how am i going to know who receives my song? For all i know, you could be Shane Gray from Connect Three.

To: Mitchie

What if i am? Would you believe me?

To: Shane

Maybe... What if you are?

To: Mitchie

Would you go all fan girlish because i know what that's like.

To: Shane

No, like i said i don't really care if I'm watching from the sidelines and also that he needs to treat civilization like normal human beings.

To: Mitchie

Well if i tell you who i am then you would have to tell me who you are because then i would know who to credit the song to.

To: Shane

You have a point there. Okay here's the song. (Insert song file here)

To: Mitchie

Well i am actually Shane Gray from Connect Three now who are you really?

To: Shane

Yeah i knew you were.

To: Mitchie

WHAT? How did you know? You told me you didn't!

To: Shane

Yeah well your brothers kind of ruined that for you but honestly i don't really care. I'm Mitchie Torres by the way.

To: Mitchie

Your probably the first person i have ever talked to that doesn't care that I'm Shane Gray the rock star everyone else only talks to me for the parties and the free stuff i hate it I'm a jerk because of that, i was afraid to get close to anyone that would just use me for who i am instead of actually caring about me as a person because honestly, I'm not a jerk i just act like one that and the label is stupid.

To: Shane

You done your little rant yet?

To: Mitchie

Yeah I'm good thanks for listening by the way, not many people do these days.

To: Shane

Well I'm glad i could help. Anyway have you listened to the song yet?

To: Mitchie

Actually no but i will call Nate and Jason in here and we shall listen to it together. Would you like me to call you for reactions?

To: Shane

Actually i would like that a lot if you wouldn't mind actually. Could you do it now and put it on speaker?

To: Mitchie

Sure hang on a sec.

*Incoming call - Shane*

(^ - Mitchie * - Shane [Nate and Jason])

^ Hi

*Hey

^So are Nate and Jason there or is it just you

* We're here

^ Alright so are we going to talk or listen to the song?

* Let me just press... There we go…

All of a sudden, the song me and Caitlyn recorded blasted through the phone speaker.

When the song was done, there was a brief moment of silence on the other end before they started talking again.

*Wow just... No there are no other words wow.

*Was that you singing? You are really good!

*Awesome just awesome!

^You guys really think it's awesome?

*Yeah but it sounds a little bit more like a duet don't you think?

^I don't mind what you do with the song. Caitlyn is going to be so surprised when i tell her though.

^Who's Caitlyn?

*She's my best friend who helped write and record the song.

^Tell her that the song was absolutely amazing.

*Alright will do.

^So about making the song a duet... What did you want to do about it?

*I don't know i was just saying it sounded like a duet.

^Oh okay then, tell me if you do i can sort it out for you.

*Okay...

^Unless you want to do it yourselves because you're the famous ones unlike me. I'm sure you're more than capable of doing it. [Nate and Jason leave]

*Would you sing it as a duet with us?

^WHAT? Are you sure? I'm not that good.

*You're THAT good your good, awesome, great, fantastic etc. etc.

^But... No i couldn't i just... No I'm sorry i can't.

*What why?

^Because... I don't know just because.

*Well that's not a very good reason.

^No one ever said i needed a good reason, what if i just don't want to do it?

*Well that's just too bad; you would be passing up a really good offer... A chance to record with Connect Three... A chance to become famous... A chance to get a record deal...

^You know, you saying that makes it worse because like i said I'm a sideline girl.

*Fine but that means we probably will never meet.

^Oh what a shame. I have to go, it's getting late and i have school tomorrow.

*Oh right well... We'll still talk right?

^Yeah of course are you going to use the song?

*Yes definitely.

^Do you need the backing track version?

*No we should be good it's good like it is we'll just edit it a little bit.

^All right, it's all yours do whatever you want with it i don't care.

*Anything? Anything at all?

^Yeah that's what i said. I have to go bye Shane.

*Bye Mitchie.

With that, i hung up and went to sleep just thinking about how the song could be my ticket into the music industry, not that i was using them or anything i just thought that them singing the song could get my name out there a little more because i was too scared to do it myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N this isn't my best work its actually a filler of sorts but I promise it will get better!**

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, me and Shane texted a fair bit and he told me they were editing my song a little bit and had yet to record it. I hadn't told Caitlyn who I had sent the song to, only that I gave it to someone and they told me to tell her it was amazing.

A few weeks later, me and Shane rarely ever spoke and if we did, he would give me a brief update on the song which was now being included in one of their upcoming records. I was beginning to forget the song ever existed because I never listened to it or talked to Shane all that much. Caitlyn had stopped asking me about it and as Shane and I contacted each other less, I was beginning to forget I ever had contact with Connect Three at all.

A couple of months later, I hadn't heard from or contacted Shane for at least a month. I had forgotten about him and was focusing on my upcoming finals for the second semester of my senior year. It seemed that I never had any time to focus on music so I forgot all about my song and Shane.

I was barely keeping up with his whereabouts until I heard Ashley, the head bitch at my school, bragging about her front row seats and backstage passes for the Connect Three concert this Friday night.

"Yeah I'm going to be so close that Shane can see me right in the middle of the front row, I mean, once he sees me he will be all over me like who wouldn't?" she bragged and I rolled my eyes and snorted from where I was standing in front of my locker.

"What Bitchie? Jealous that Shane is mine and you're not as good and pretty as I am?" she smirked and flicked her hair behind her ear as if trying to prove a point.

"No I'm just wondering how someone like you could even THINK she has a chance with Shane Gray."

"Well it's not like you have ever talked to him or would have a chance with him," she laughed.

"I might not have in person but I certainly know that he has a heart unlike you he's not a jerk either, have you seen the news lately? He's not a jerk, he was never a jerk and he's changed unlike you!" I shouted at her, drawing attention to myself.

"I've changed a lot! I'm obviously more pretty now! Unlike you! You're ugly and would never be as pretty or popular as I am!" she laughed at me, taking in my appearance before walking off to her next class.

The rest of the day was normal for me, I had my finals and ignored Ashley and her posse, eventually forgetting about the concert.

I had today off school, it's Friday and I finished my finals yesterday so I had a day off while the rest of the seniors finished their finals. Tonight was the Connect Three concert in my town in Jersey and I really could care less about it. I was going shopping today with Caitlyn who, like me, had a day off today.

As I was walking towards the Mall where I was to meet Caitlyn, I saw some guy completely decked out in a leather jacket, with a hat and ray-bans on which would have looked normal had it not have been 70 degrees in the middle of summer. He didn't seem to care much though; he just kept walking through the street with some serious motivation, not looking where he was going apparently because within ten seconds of seeing him for the first time, I was knocked down onto the sidewalk by him.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped at me in a very familiar voice. He got up and dusted himself off, sending what I would make out to be a glare at me through his glasses. He walked off not even helping me up off the street.

"It's all good, I'm fine!" I shouted in hope of making him guilty for not helping me up. He just walked away, not even looking back at me. I sighed and got up off the sidewalk and walked the rest of the way to the mall.

"Caitlyn!" I shouted when I saw her.

"Mitchie!" she shouted in return and we both took off running towards each other like people do in the movies except not in slow motion. People looked at us like we were crazy but we didn't care. We hugged each other and laughed as we walked over to Forever 21 to begin our shopping.

"Sorry I'm late, some guy ran into me and just left me on the side of the street," I told Caitlyn.

"What a jerk!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was all decked out in sunnies and a leather jacket and hat! That would be normal if it wasn't the middle of summer when it's boiling hot!"

"You going to the concert tonight?" she asked me, changing the subject all of a sudden.

"What concert?" I asked cluelessly.

"Connect Three duh! What other concert would you go to?" I shrugged and thought about it a little bit more.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um... You know that song we wrote and recorded at the start of this year?" I asked.

"Yeah the one that you said could make us known?"

"Yeah that one... I may have found out who the Joe the mystery texter was..."

"Really? Who?" she asked curious.

"Um... Well..."

"Oh come on spit it out!"

"Shane Gray," I mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you."

"Shane Gray," I said a little louder and the look on Caitlyn's face was priceless.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Shut up please?" I asked as people gave us some stares.

"Sorry, like THE Shane Gray? Like Connect Three Shane Gray?"

"Yeah the one and only."

"How did you find that out?" he asked.

"Well I accidentally told him I wrote songs so he asked to hear one so I sent him some lyrics and then Nate asked me why Shane was looking like a fish and he kind of told me Shane was Joe's real name then realized what Shane was doing so he said to call him Nick and then he read the lyrics and Jason came and asked the same thing about Nate and Shane as Nate asked about Shane so I told him not to read the lyrics that Joe and Nick had read and he corrected the names so I put two and two together from there," I told Caitlyn in one breath.

"Wow, are you sure it wasn't some scam? You were texting after all."

"I may have had a phone conversation with all three of them when I sent Shane the song..."

"YOU DID WHAT?" she screamed and I glared at here so she would lower her voice. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well you know how I said they said to tell you it was amazing?" I asked thinking back to the call.

"Yeah what about it?"

"That may have been a lie..."

"So they thought it was terrible?"

"No it wasn't all of them who said to say that to you..."

"So what are you getting at?"

"It was Nate that said that, Shane and Jason didn't give a damn about you, only Nate cared which is sweet and he hasn't even met you yet."

"Really? Nate said that?"

"Yeah and Shane made a confession to me when I told him I knew who he was. I told him I didn't care who he was or what he did and he ranted about people using him and why he was a jerk and that was when he started to change which was unbelievable although I have been hearing stuff about him going backwards a bit lately."

"Yeah, according to Hot Tunes, his attitude has been getting worse again after his good streak which is making people think his change was too good to be true."

"Wait how long has it been since Hot Tunes said that?"

"I don't know, just over a month maybe?"

"Oh my God."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Call it coincidence but when I started talking to him he got better and when we stopped contacting each other he got worse," I stated and Caitlyn gasped.

"Wow, he really got it bad for you even though he's never actually met you. So what did he actually sound like over the phone? Was he the same as everywhere else?" she asked and I thought back to our phone call. I smiled remembering how awesome he sounded and then gasped in realization.

"What? Was he that bad?" she asked.

"No but you know the guy who knocked me down this afternoon?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Is it a coincidence that his attitude got worse, he's in this town and that guy seemed intent on going somewhere in his sunglasses and hat which make him unrecognizable?" Caitlyn gasped when she realized what I was thinking.

"Are you implying that he was..."

"I think I am."

"Good for you I have backstage tickets for tonight then..." Caitlyn said trying to see if I would notice.

"YOU WHAT?" I yelled and people looked at us curiously. "Why did you decide to spring this on me now?"

"i was going to tell you before but you sort of interrupted me."

"Oh... Woops sorry 'bout that I just thought I should tell you."

"That's alright just don't kill me for springing this on you all of a sudden."

"I won't if you won't, promise?"

"Promise." with that, we continued the day of shopping as if neither of us had told either one of their news, except when they were buying outfits for the concert.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello people! its been a while since the last update and I'm sorry but this story hasn't been getting many reviews so I feel a bit uninspired. **

**ANYWAY! I was on a music camp on the weekend and there was so much drama that it could've been Camp Rock, actually I'm convinced it was a 3 day version of Camp Rock without Demi and Joe.**

**My Question to you all is do you want me to write a one shot on what happened at my camp with all the Camp Rock characters? it would be fun and interesting but you have to tell me soon otherwise I will forget what happened.**

Chapter 5

After the concert, me and Caitlyn were pretty excited to be going backstage after the awesome performance the boys just put on.

We were in one of the corridors backstage when I realized that we were meeting a) the people who were publishing our song and b) with jerk Shane who knocked me over on the sidewalk earlier today. It was not that I realized I didn't want them to know I was either of those people. I pulled Caitlyn to the side of the crowded corridor and she gave me a confused look.

"This is an up close and personal meet and greet is it not?" I asked and she nodded. "So it's just us and them?" she nodded again. "I don't really want Shane to realize that I'm the girl he knocked over this morning but I don't want them to know that we are also the people who wrote the song."

"Yeah your point?"

"From this point onwards I'm Demi and your Allyson."

"Well that makes a difference."

"It's been a long time since Shane called me Demi and I only mentioned you once as an Allyson so hopefully they won't put two and two together since they know our real names."

"Alright fine but this was your idea," she smirked and we continued the rest of the way to the door we were told to go to.

We knocked and a very cranky looking Shane answered. He looked pissed off and he took one glance at Caitlyn and frowned when his eyes landed on me.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly.

"We have passes," Caitlyn responded. She looked like she wanted to slap him really hard in the face.

"Fine come in then," he said and walked away into the room. We followed behind him, happy to see that Nate and Jason were just relaxing on the sofa in the room. When Nate saw us, he stood up, pulling Jason along with him.

"Hi I'm Jason!" he said looking generally happy which made me and Caitlyn laugh a bit.

"I'm Nate but I'm guessing you already knew that since your here."

"Yeah, I'm Demi and this is Allyson," I said and Caitlyn send me a look, I just shrugged in response.

"Really? They're cool names," Nate said looking directly at Caitlyn.

"Thanks," she... Giggled and blushed? That's unusual Caitlyn behaviour.

"So what's up with Shane?" I asked.

"He's gone back to being a jerk again," Nate answered sadly. "He was talking to someone called Mitchie and he was getting better. He talked about her all the time but then he said she had finals coming up so she had to study and couldn't talk and then his attitude went down from there."

"You don't say, I muttered smiling, until Shane stalked into the room through the side door.

"That's my private life! You're not supposed to share that with fans! She is just another fan!" he exclaimed and before Nate had a chance to respond, I stood up, anger clear on my face.

"Don't talk to him like that; he's just expressing how he feels about this subject that you couldn't care less on! He cares about you and as hard as it is for you to admit it, you care about him too, he's your brother for God sakes! Oh and by the way you owe me an apology for today! Your masquerade may fool a lot of people but not me! And I thought you had changed," I lectured and fell back into my seat, Caitlyn giving me a proud look.

"Fine! I'm sorry for knocking you over, you happy now? Or do you want to know the rest of my personal life as well because you assume a lot considering I've never even spoken to you before!"

"We've spoken more than you think! Oh and I'm sorry for lying to you Nate her name isn't Allyson its Caitlyn," I said giving Nate a sad smile.

"That's okay, Caitlyn is even better than Allyson."

"Wait a second, what's your name?" Shane asked.

"Demi," I said coldly to Shane.

"Guys I think I've found Mitchie!" Shane exclaimed. Oh shit! He knows.

"Who?"

"You're Mitchie and she's Caitlyn. You said your middle name was Demi and hers was Allyson so that's what I started to call you before I found out your actual names!" shit shit shit shit

"I'm sorry, I don't follow," I said giving Caitlyn a look of what should be perceived as horror.

"Sing something," Shane demanded.

"Excuse me?" I asked taken aback.

"I said sing something," he repeated.

"No I heard you the first time, you're not serious are you?"

"I'm deadly serious, sing something, anything."

"Um I can't sing," I said glancing at Caitlyn nervously.

"Sure you can, everyone can, whether their bad or not is a different story but you can definitely sing."

"Um no, definitely not, not in front of you, not now not ever."

"Oh come on just do it," Caitlyn whined.

"Caitlyn can I talk to you outside for a second?" I asked shooting he guys a smile.

"Whatever," she replied and I dragged her out into the hallway.

"I said help not make this harder for me!"

"Mitchie just face it, he knows!"

"Yeah but that shouldn't change his attitude at all, it shouldn't have happened the first time and definitely not now!"

"Just face it, he likes you."

"WHAT? When did that ever get mentioned?"

"Oh come on, everyone can see the chemistry between the two of you! And Nate said it himself, Shane always talks about you and Shane defended it which means it's true."

"Really? Is it that obvious?"

"Mitch, you're the only one who doesnt know it!" she exclaimed and I just shrugged. "Come on, their gonna wonder where we are if we take longer."

"Fine but zip it, understand?" I asked and she nodded as we walked back into the room. When we walked back in, both Shane and Nate looked down and started pretending to be doing something that they were doing before but Shane had an obvious blush on his face when he looked up both things meaning they heard the whole conversation.

"So you eavesdrop as well?" I asked.

"We weren't trying to but you were yelling."

"Uhuh sure, whatever."

"So you are Mitchie?" Shane asked and I sighed.

"Yeah I am but why should that matter? Am I not just that fan that you knocked over on the sidewalk and didn't help up or just another fan with a meet and greet?" I asked emphasizing his words of just another fan.

"No Mitchie, God no, you are so much more than that," Shane exclaimed.

"Really because you didn't seem to care about me this morning or before you found out I was Mitchie!"

"Yeah but-"

"Look, use the song, I don't care but if you're just going to be a jerk I don't care! I don't want to be friends with Shane the jerk. Shane he pop star I can put up with and just Shane is even better but not this Shane! Come back when you aren't a jerk," I exclaimed and walked out of the room and back towards my car to wait for Caitlyn who was guaranteed to want more time with her celebrity crush.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mitchie are you alright?" Caitlyn asked getting into the car about half an hour later.

"Yeah I'm fine Cait, I just can't handle him being a jerk to me, he needs to fix that stupid attitude of his before he can get anywhere especially near me because I won't tolerate it, he has no right to speak to me like that even if he is 'Shane Gray' and all that," I ranted to Caitlyn and she just gave me a sympathetic look.

"I don't know if you want to know this but when you walked out, he looked seriously crushed when you left, he just sat in a corner moping about how stupid he is."

"Thanks Cait, way to make me feel guilty," I rolled my eyes and she grinned. "So what did you and Nate do when I left?" I asked and she went to reply before giving me a questioning look.

"How'd you know it was me and Nate? What about Jason and Shane?" she asked and I gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, you said it yourself, Shane moped in a corner and I don't know if you noticed but Jason walked out when we walked out to talk," I said and an understanding look crossed her face before she blushed.

"Well, Nate told me what they did with your song and we got to know each other a bit better and then he... Um... He asked for my number and he might have asked me out," she said and we both squealed like pre teens.

"OH MY GOD I'm so happy for you Cait!"

"Really? So you don't care if it's the jerks brother?" she asked and I smiled.

"Caitlyn, from what I know, Nate and Jason are really nice it's Shane that's a jerk so I don't really mind, I'm happy for you," I grinned and she laughed.

"Thanks Mitch, I'm sure the jerk will pick up his act for you," she winked and I gave a small glare before driving the rest of the way home.

The next day, I over slept and was late to meet Caitlyn at the mall. We organized it last night on the way home and the idea was to buy Cait something for her date tonight with Nate Gray.

When I arrived at the mall, Caitlyn was practically glued to her phone and when I asked her who she was texting she jumped several feet into the air before tipping the bench she was sitting on backwards. (A/N like Nate and Dana in CR2! I had to put it in!) I laughed at her and she gave me a small glare before jumping up and pushing the seat back into its original position.

"Well hello to you too," she laughed and I gave her a small shove.

"Yeah hi, now answer my question, who were you texting?" I demanded and she blushed in a very unCaitlyn like way.

"Nate was just telling me what to wear for tonight so I wouldn't be too overdressed," she told me and a massive grin lit up my face.

"Lover boy already started the obsessive texting?" I smirked and she glared at me.

"No he's just sick of Shane moping about all day because he's upset about what he did to you."

"Well if the boy had a brain he would just call me," I stated and began walking towards Forever 21.

"Wait, call you? But you didn't give him your number did you?" she asked confused and I sighed softly.

"Cait you're missing the most important part of the story! You dared me to text him and that's how we became friends or enemies or whatever we classify as now," I sighed again and looked up at Caitlyn. She had a mischievous grin on her face but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. I dropped the subject quickly as we entered the store and began piling up all the clothes we wanted to try on.

About three hours later, we were sitting in the food court eating pizza and chatting. Caitlyn kept glancing at her cell phone and replying to Nate while I tried to talk to her. He had done all our necessary shopping for the day so now we could chill for as long as we needed and felt like it.

During Caitlyn's text spree, the same mischievous grin found its way onto her face and she continued to text without even looking up towards me which made me wonder what this grin was all about and what could Nate have said that put it there in the first place.

That night, I had prettied Caitlyn up for her date and just sat around watching really boring movies that my parents had in the house with a trusty bottle of coke and bowl of popcorn by my side.

I almost jumped off the couch and knocked over the food and drink when my phone started to ring, I was in such a daze that I didn't even look at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hello?" I asked trying to hide the sound of my discomfort at having coke and popcorn all over me.

"Mitchie?" I heard the voice on the other and ask and I momentarily froze.

"This is she, whom may I ask is speaking?" I asked formally and the person on the other end laughed at me.

"No need to be so formal Mitchie, its Shane, you know the one you never want to speak to because of his attitude?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Shane?" I asked. It came out ruder than I would have expected.

"Well sorry miss grumble bum by I just wanted to get your address because we or well more me but we have a package to give you and it would be much appreciated if we knew where to drop it off to," Shane said and I sighed, do I really want him to know where I live?

I recited my address to Shane And he told me he would bring it round tomorrow morning because it was just getting finished up tonight but he wouldn't tell me what it was so I just sighed and went I bed, not even bothering to wait for Caitlyn to come back because I wasn't in the mood to hear how absolutely wonderful her night was compared to my lame one in which I might have enjoyed talking to world wide pop star phenomenon Shane Gray.

**ME + REVIEWS = HAPPY = MORE CHAPTERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mitchie! There's a package for you at the door!" caitlyn called up the stairs to me while I was getting ready.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I shouted back and walked away from my vanity mirror and down the stairs towards Caitlyn who had a small wrapped parcel in her hands.

"What it it?" I asked.

"I don't know your going to have to open it and tell me," she said handing it over.

"Do you know who it's from?"

"No, just open it maybe there is a card or something," she suggested and I ripped the package open and tipped out the contents. One was an envelope the other a small gift wrapped item. The envelope had OPEN ME FIRST written on it so I began tearing it open in my mentally challenged ways, trying not to rip the card.

"What does it say?" Caitlyn asked, getting impatient at my slowness.

"It says; Dear Mitchie (and Caitlyn since we know you'll be reading this too)

In the package, is something which Caitlyn knows about however Mitchie doesn't. Mitchie, open it play it then text us the results of what you think, by the way it is all official and possibly the next single from our album.

From Connect 3.

Caitlyn fess up, what do you know about this?" I asked her and she shrugged innocently.

"Just open it Mitch, just because I know what it is doesn't mean I have seen it," she told me and I shrugged. I reached over and grabbed the present, carefully opening it to reave a CD. I took one glance at the cover art and gasped. It was a photo of me that Caitlyn and I had been mucking around with recently. We decided it would be fun to have our own photoshoot and so the photo was of me with my guitar (the don't forget CD cover) and Connect 3, photoshopped together to make it look like we were all there together, with the words On The Line repeated on the cover in red and Mithie Torres and Connect 3 in black across the middle. I was amazed to say the lease. Connect 3 produced a single from my song with possibly the best album cover ever!

"Oh My God Mitchie this is amazing, open it up I want to see what the booklet inside it says!" Caitlyn exclaimed and we opened up the short booklet. The first page was the lyrics and then in bold font at the end of the page was;

'Written by: Mitchie Torres

Performed by: Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray, Nate Gray, Jason Gray, John Taylor, Ryan Liestman, Jack Lawless, Greg 'Garbo' Garbowsky

Copyright of Mitchie Torres. Connect3entertainment and Lava Records.

For more information visit '

"Oh my God Caitlyn are you seeing what I'm seeing? Is it real or am I dreaming?" I asked and she reached over and pinched me hard.

"Ow what was that for?" I whined.

"Yep, see, definitely real," she told me and I let out a laugh. I flipped the page in the booklet to the thank you's.

'We would like to thank Mitchie Torres for this amazing song and the rights to use it on our record, may your voice be found and your dream lived out. We believe in you, even though we still are not sure how we found such an amazing talent in the first place.

To Caitlyn Gellar, Mitchies best friend and Nates girlfriend (you getting the hint yet Cait? Lol) you supported Mitchie when no one else would and for that, we thank you.

To our parents...' (you get the point dontcha?)

"Mithie this is amazing, you are the top most thanked person and me well... I think Nate just asked me to be his girlfriend rather publically might I add," Caitlyn said dreamily.

"Alright Cait, wheres a CD player, we need to listen to the song NOW!" I said and she bolted to me room to get my laptop while also inserting the fist that had the same cover art as the front but it was a solo picture of me with a microphone and only said my name whereas the back of where the CD goes is a solo photo of Connect 3 with only their name.

Mitchie- i didn't wanna say im sorry for breaking us apart.

Shane- I didn't wanna say it was my fault even though i knew it was.

Mitchie- I didn't wanna call you back 'cause i knew that i was wrong.

Yeah i knew i was wrong.

Mitchie- One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Shane- Wanted to call

Mitchie- no need to fight.

Shane- You know i wouldn't lie.

Both- But tonight we'll leave it on the line.

Nate- Listen baby, never would have said forever if i knew it'd end so fast

Mitchie- Why did you say i love you if you knew that it wouldn't last.

Nate- Baby i just cant hear what your saying the line is breaking up.

Mitchie- Or is that just us? Oh baby just us.

Mitchie- One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Shane- Wanted to call

Mitchie- no need to fight.

Shane- You know i wouldn't lie.

Both- But tonight we'll leave it on the line.

Shane- Try to call again and get your mailbox.

Like a letter left unsent.

Mitchie- Apologies are often open ended but this ones better left unsaid.

Mitchie- One in the same never to change our love was beautiful.

We got it all destined to fall our love was tragical.

Shane- Wanted to call

Mitchie- no need to fight.

Shane- You know i wouldn't lie.

Both- But tonight we'll leave it on the line.

"Oh My God!" I exclaimed. "They edited it so that it sounded like I was there with them in the studio! This is amazing I need to text Shane!" I exclaimed and Caitlyn laughed, still in shock from the brilliance of the song.

'Cait said yes to Nate and the song was just... Wow... There are no other words to describe it! Thank you all so much!" I sent and Caitlyn and I turned the song back on and just left it on replay.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry it's been so long! i haven't really had any inspiration with this story and school has been really busy. **

*Shane's POV*

"What's with the huge smile?" Nate asked when he was walking past me in the bus.

"Erm… Well… Uh…" I couldn't find the words to explain how happy I was that Mitchie liked the song. Nate just gave me a knowing smile.

"Mitchie texted?" he guessed sitting down on the sofa next to me with his diet coke. I swear he really needs to stop drinking those! They're so bad for his health.

"Yeah um… How did you know?"

"It's obvious from that smile man, the only person who could ever make you smile like that is Mitchie."

"Right yeah… I knew that… anyway… have you spoken to Cait this morning?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"No not really since we last texted…"

"And what time was that at?" I asked getting all up into his personal life.

"Whoa since when did you care about my personal life?"

"Since now," I replied cheekily.

"Ok… Ummm I guess it was sometime last night… Erm… I'm not sure…" he stuttered.

"Ok… So I talked to Mitchie…"

"Geez I would have never guessed that," he rolled his eyes at me.

"What ever, I don't really want to tell you what she said… Except for the fact that she loves the song…" I trailed off and Nate clapped me on the back encouragingly.

"See! I told you that you would have a good idea eventually and it even sounds like something we would produce! Not this, not to quote you or anything, cookie cutter pop star stuff."

"Gosh, thanks man, that's probably the nicest thing you have said to me in three years or something!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Fine but did Mitchie say anything about what was written in the thanks you's?" he asked me impatiently. I only smirked at him knowingly. "What do you know that you're giving me that look for?" he asked sounding more impatient than before.

"I'm not going to tell you, maybe you should get on your phone and ask Caitlyn your self!" I laughed at his eagerness.

"You know what, your just full of good ideas this year!" he exclaimed and pulled his phone out and started tapping at it furiously.

"Why thank you dear brother, I think I shall remember that for the next time you call me an idiot!" I laughed again. I only had to wait a few more seconds since he made a little girlish squeal in delight at the text he just received.

"She said yes!" he exclaimed and I smirked yet again. "You knew! You idiot! You already knew! Why didn't you tell me!" he said more jokingly than angrily.

"I wanted to make you suffer a little bit, sorry little bro, but hey! You know now! Oh yeah! And what did I just tell you about calling me an idiot?" I asked jokingly.

"Well… Um… Sorry…" he stuttered again.

"Haha, its ok, lets just go find Jason and tell him that the girls like the song and maybe then we can meet up with the girls again and I can apologise to Mitchie in person."

"Like I said," Nate smiled, "Full of good ideas."

**A/N please review! and maybe answer these questions.**

**1. what do YOU want to happen in this?**

**2. Who is your current favourite bands/singers**

**3. What country are you from?**

**4. What's the best concert you have ever seen or one you are most looking forward to going to? (Or even one you really want to go to as well!)**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N i know, i know, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter! i'm half way through exam block and i have two exams tomorrow which i KNOW i should be studying for because i will probably fail both but i just really wanted to put this up and say thanks to everyone who reviewed! I must say though, i smiled like an idiot for DAYS after i read MissApple17 's review so THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE! and there should be more soon since i go on holidays next week...

*Mitchie's POV*

"So I might have texted Shane a few times but so what?" I rebutted against Caity who was practically interrogating me about what I have been doing the past week while she has been away with her boyfriend.

"Oh come on Mitch! That is soooo not a 'so what!'" she exclaimed and I sighed, knowing she was right. "See! Even you admit it to yourself! Talking to Shane Gray, is soooo not a 'so what' and the fact that you two have been getting on is even better! You soooo have a crush on him!" she exclaimed again as I tried to hide my blush. "See! You're even blushing! What have you done to the Mitchie I know! She NEVER blushes!" she mocked me.

"Ok, ok! So maybe I do have a little crush on him! It still doesn't forgive everything he has ever done to me before!" I replied, trying not to show her how much I kind of do like him. Ok, so I admitted it to myself, its too hard not to forgive him! I mean, yeah, of course he is going to have to try and gain my trust again but at least I am talking to him and lets all face it… he's pretty good looking as well…

"I guess you're right… you can't forgive him that easily, but give it time Mitchie! From what Nate has told me, he talks about you almost non stop and his mood has been getting better again! Not to mention his diva pop star fits have become less and less! I think he needs you more than either of you will admit to yourselves!" she told me and I practically stared at her in shock. What the hell do those two talk about in their spare time?

"Seriously Caity, its not really any of your business whether I forgive fin or not, I will eventually I just want him to prove to me that I can trust him and well… so far he's doing ok, cleaning up his act is pretty tough especially when the media are ridiculing him over it questioning it all the time and always asking if its true and for how long it will last, and honestly, if it was me, I don't know what I would have done if it was me," I ranted to her and she just smiled creepily back at me. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because Mitch, from what you just said, it sounds like you have already forgiven him, but you're right, you should give it time to see how well you can trust him."

"Thanks Caity, but just curiously… why the HELL are you and Nate talking about me and Shane? Don't you two have better things to talk about?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah Mitch but I just wanted to see what Nate's opinion on this whole situation was and his is pretty much the same as mine," she smiled.

"Oh, and what would your opinions on this happen to be?" I asked smirking at her.

"That you two need to pick up your acts and get together! You guys would seriously be like the cutest couple ever! Cuter than me and Nate but don't tell him I said that, I might get in trouble," she winked and I just shoved her, almost making her fall off the bed.

"Good to know your hopes are realistic," I laughed but inside, I knew she was telling the truth, I just didn't want to believe it.


End file.
